


Together

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Night meeting on the balcony.
Kudos: 1





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written not in my native language. That's why it's so short and simple.

‘Hello, old friend’

Charles turns his head. Erik is standing behind him, maroon cloak and army boots, no helmet on a gray head.

He turns his wheelchair to face him.

‘Hello, Erik’ he says. ‘I see you've decided to stay with us’

Erik nods. His face is stern and gloomy as he stares at the glimmering dawn. He doesn't even look at Charles and telepath carefully touches his mind stumbling upon the mental block.

‘I didn't ask you to climb into my head, Charles’ Erik says. ‘Have you forgotten your manners?’

‘I thought you invited me to read you’

‘You also lost your insight’

The wind of the west is ice cold. Charles wears brown pants and tweed jacket over a shirt with a vest and it's not enough so he starts freezing; the ugly bald head feels the cold first. Yes, Charles tried to convince himself that lack of hair is not a death sentence but every time he looks in the mirror he feels disgust.

‘Why are you here?’ Charles asks after the long pause. ‘I thought we wouldn't see each other again’

‘You always think so’ and Erik is as laconic as always.

Charles gestures for him to enter the room from the balcony and turns the joystick to drive his wheelchair forward.

Night mansion is surprisingly quiet. Charles senses the minds of all the sleeping children, so defenseless, so amazing, for each of whom he cares as his own. Erik opens the little cupboard and takes out a bottle of wine.

‘Is it too late for a drink, Erik?’

‘I think it's time’

He pours red wine into glasses. Charles sips the drink and rolls it on his tongue. Just like in the good old days they sit near a table with chess.

‘After all that was in Cairo-’ Charles starts and falls silent. ‘I didn't expect to see you in my school without this stupid helmet’

‘You needed support’ Erik says. ‘Jean couldn't restore the mansion alone. And as far as I know you are looking for new teachers’

‘But you don’t have a teacher’s diploma-’

‘Hank doesn't have one too, but he teaches’

‘Okay’ Charles sighs. ‘I’ll think about it. So you want to stay with us? For how long?’

It’s Erik's turn to sigh.

‘I need a family’ he says. ‘Peter, children, you. Like Raven’

Charles raises his eyebrows in surprise.

‘You said family? Am I your family?’

‘Of course’ Erik says, and Charles doesn't hold back a smile. ‘We've been through too much together. We are brothers, you and me. Do you remember that?’

Charles recalls Cuba for a moment: here he lies on Erik’s lap not feeling his own legs and Erik is stroking his hair as gentle as if they are lovers. So much time has passed since that moment, but Charles still regrets that they did not stay together. Together they could be great people (or mutants?).

And now they will still have time to catch up.


End file.
